The Second Scar 4: The HalfBlood Prince
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Paulette Harper is back for her sixth year and she and Seamus are more in love. But then after a trip to the astronomy tower Paulette doesn't know what to think or do, does she stay with her boyfriend or follow her heart and go with a forbbiden love?
1. I didn't know you got a cat

**After this one we have to wait a **_**LONG **_**time for the next so I will make this one last longer. Or try, at least. And since this is following Paul and not Harry we will not be meeting Slughorn yet.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I'm so jealous.**

Paulette quietly walked through the house and jumped on to the counter.  
"Paulette get off the counter." Molly Weasley said.  
"Meow." The small brown and black cat said. Paulette had changed again over the summer, she was not Goth or puck rocker like she had been in previous years she was now a ballerina, her hair was turning lighter and she had found a red hair the other day, and she found she was an animagus. She was taken to get registered a few days later. She was the first animagus to get her powers from heritage.  
"Now." Paulette jumped off the counter and walked out to the living room where Ginny paused when she saw Harry's truck and owl.  
"Mom." Ginny ran to the stairs and Paulette walked over to the other side of the room and waited for everyone. Then Harry entered the house and stood by his trunk. Everyone came in and Ginny gave hugged him.  
"Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him next. Then Ron and then Mrs. Weasley.  
"When did you get a cat?" Paulette walked over and transformed back into human form.  
"First animagus by heritage. It's been too long." She hugged Harry. They all walked up to Ron's room.  
"So, when did you get here?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"A few days ago, but I wasn't sure if I would be coming."  
"Why?" Paul stood up and walked to the window.  
"Mum lost it a few days ago, said it was too dangerous." Ron said.  
"But this is Hogwarts we're talking about." An owl came to the window.  
"Paulette, that's the thousandth owl to come through my window."  
"Shut up, carrot top."  
"Who are they from?" Harry asked.  
"Who do you think, that" Paulette cleared her throat and stopped Ron mid sentence. "I can call him what ever I want to call him."  
"Who?"  
"Seamus, we've been writing to each other all summer." Paulette said. She opened the letter and started to read.  
'_My Shamrock,  
I miss you more every day, thankfully school will be starting soon. Hopefully this year will run smoother, after last year I think I may be ready to quit if it's like this every year.  
On a lighter note you can hex Umbridge next year, but you can't hex her out of the school. I can remember our first year; we were all a lot different that year. I can remember when everyone was so shocked you got into Gryffindor.  
Love,  
Seamus_'

The next day they went to Diagon Alley and stopped at the twins new prank shop. Paulette looked around and found something interesting.  
"Invisibility candies?"  
"Yeah," said Fred.  
"Their great for spying," said George.  
"Or getting answers to a test." The twins moved to the next person. Paulette grabbed two for her school supplies. Then in the end she had invisibility candies, Peruvian instant blackness powder, love potions (for selling) and fever fudge.  
They left the shop and started to walk into the old Ollivanders wand shop.  
"Is it just me or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron said. They walked down the alley Draco and his mother walked down and saw them go into Borgin & Burke's. They climbed onto a roof to see better and Paulette transformed into a cat. They saw them walking around a cabinet. Then someone came in view of the window and Harry, Hermione, and Ron ducked. Paulette stayed up since she could pass for a common alley cat.  
"Meow."

"So what was Draco doing there with that cabinet and who were all those weird people?" Harry asked. "Don't you see, it was a ceremony, an initiation."  
"Stop it Harry, I know what you're getting at." Hermione said.  
"It's happened, he's one of them."  
"One of what?" Ron asked.  
"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is a death eater."  
"Harry, did the cabinet look like this?" Paulette asked showing him her sketch.  
"That's it, that's what was in the shop." Harry said. "I need some air."  
"Harry Potter, you are not going to go spy on Draco Malfoy. It's not going to be worth it." Paul said. "Let a master spy do the work." She popped a invisibility candy in her mouth and transformed into a cat.  
"Paulette, you aren't a master spy." She had disappeared fully by then and a hiss came from next to Ron and he jumped.  
"And you're not going." Harry said as he left the trolley.  
"Meow." Paulette jumped down from next to Ron and Hermione and sat back in her seat. "Meow." Paulette jumped at the window as Seamus Finnigan walked by. By then the invisibility candy had worn off and it looked like a dark brown, crazy, cat with black stripes jumping at a bug or something. Soon they were at Hogwarts and Ron, Hermione, and Paulette walked off the train. As Paulette came off the train and onto the platform, in cat form, she saw Seamus and trotted over.  
"Whose cat are you?" He said as she came over.  
"Yours." She said as she transformed into human form and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm the first animagus by heritage. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, my Shamrock." He kissed her. Ron walked by ignoring them, he was still uncomfortable with his sister's choice in who she dates and who she doesn't.

The next day Paulette stood in Potions class and Harry and Ron walked in.  
"Ah, Harry my boy. I was beginning to worry." Professor Slughorn said. "You brought someone with you, I see."  
"Ron Weasley, sir. I'm dead awful at potions a menace actually, so I should just go."  
"None sense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Slughorn said. "Now get your books out."  
"Um, professor, we haven't got our books yet." Harry said.  
"Don't worry; get what you need from the cupboard. As I was saying, I have prepared some concoctions this morning. Anyone like to guess what they are?" Paulette and Hermione's hands went up at the same time. "Well, how about you Ms." He pointed to Paulette.  
"Harper, sir." She stepped up to the table where the potions were. "That one there is veriraserum; it's a truth telling serum. And that one is the wolfsbane potion. It's terribly tricky to make. And this one is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It changes smell to what attracts that person the most. For example I smell fresh baked cookies, rain, and raspberries." She walked back to stand with her class.  
""Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn said.  
"You haven't told us what's in that one." Katie Bells said pointing to a small vile.  
"Ah yes, what you see before you ladies and gentlemen is Felix Felicis. Or,"  
"Liquid luck." Hermione said.  
"Yes, Ms. Granger. Very tricky to make, disastrous if you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed." Paulette noticed Draco look up and lock his eyes on the small vile. "At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today, one tiny vile of liquid luck to the person who can brew an acceptable draft of living death. Recipe for which can be found on page ten of your books. You may begin." Everyone walked to a cauldron and started the potion. Paul opened her book; it had writing in it because it was her mothers. Her mother could make the most extraordinary potions. She chopped her roots and then read the next step. _Crush sopophorous been to release the juice._ Paul crushed the bean and let the juice drip into the cauldron. As her boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan added his sopophorous bean in the potion made a pop and it exploded in his face. Paulette couldn't help but laugh. Then she stirred the potion counterclockwise seven times and then clockwise on the eighth stir and it turned clear as water as her mother said. Then at the end of the hour Slughorn came around and examined them.  
"Very good Ms. Harper. Might I saw as good as a student I had years ago, her name was Jane Destiny." Paul looked up from her potion.  
"She was my mother."  
"Ah, yes. Jane was my best student." After class she was given a vile of liquid luck.

Later that day Paulette transformed into a cat and walked around the seventh floor. She was resting on a bench when Draco Malfoy walked up to a tapestry that hung on the wall. She sat up and cocked her head at him.  
"Stupid cat." He said as she hissed at him.  
"I am not a stupid cat." She said as she walked over. "What are you doing here any ways?"  
"None of our business. Piss off."  
"Stuck up prick." She transformed and walked away. She slipped under the bench and watched him. He went behind the tapestry and disappeared. She slipped behind it too and pushed through a door. He walked through the cluttered room with an apple in his hand. She trotted under tables and behind wardrobes and then stopped to see him putting the apple into a cabinet.

"I have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one." Ron said as he sat on the couch. Paul sat on the arm of the couch, in cat form, looking over Hermione's shoulder, who was reading the daily prophet.  
"Have you ever heard of this spell, sectumsempra?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"No, I haven't. And if you had a shred of self-respect you would hand that book in. I 'd like to know who's that book was. Let's have a look." Hermione said.  
"No." Harry said as he stood up.  
"Why not?"  
"The binding is fragile."  
"The binding is fragile?"  
"Yeah." Paulette, who was now on the back of the couch, pounced onto Harry's arm and snatched the book out of his hand. She carried the book over to the other side of the couch and transformed into human form and opened the book.  
"Who's the half-blood prince?" she asked.  
"Who?" Hermione said.  
"It says this book is property of the Half-Blood Prince." She tossed him the book and sat down.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking out of the transfiguration class room after talking to professor McGonagall and saw some Slytherin boys chasing a brown and black cat down the halls.  
"Get her!" they were yelling. The cat made a sharp turn and was scooped up by Hermione.  
"Paulette what are you doing?" the cat looked down the hall at the Slytherin boys and back to Hermione as if to say run. She jumped out of Hermione's grasp and ran down the halls till she made it to the girl's lavatory and was safe. She transformed into human form and walked out.  
"I'll teach you to mess with a cat!" she cased them down the halls with her wand out. "Confundo! Deprimo! Engorgio! Furnunculus!" she cast the spells after the Slytherin boys.  
"Paulette, stop." Hermione said as she grabbed Paulette's wand. "What happened?"  
"They pulled my tail and started to chase me around, and last week they did the same thing!" Paulette yelled. She looked at the four boys that had chased her. One was looking around like he had no clue where he was or how he got there, one was against a wall and gasping for breath, one was the size of a hot air balloon, and one was covered in boils.  
"You are going to get in so much trouble."  
"But you're holding the wand that did it." Then Paulette ran away leaving Hermione in possession of the wand that committed the crime.

"So how was it then? Your dinner party?" Ron asked Hermione as he sat down for breakfast on the day of the first Quidditch game.  
"Pretty boring actually. But I think Harry enjoyed dessert." Hermione replied.  
"Hear drink your juice." Paulette said handing Ron a cup of pumpkin juice.  
"Hello, everyone." Luna Lovegood said. She was wearing a giant, homemade lion head. "You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup?" Luna asked Paulette. She just put her vile of liquid luck in her pocket and transformed into a cat.

After the game all of Gryffindor had a party to celebrate Ron winning them their first game of the season.  
"Paulette, you could be expelled for," Paulette held up a full vile of liquid luck and stopped Hermione mid sentence.  
"He had his own luck." She said. Then she walked out of the common room and went to the astronomy tower. As she walked up the steps she swore she could hear crying. She came to the top and saw Draco standing by the railing.  
"Draco?" she asked.  
"Stupefy!" Paulette ducked.  
"Hey, you don't have to attack me!" she said. "Is there anyone else here with you?"  
"No, why would you care?"  
"I heard crying."  
"You're probably loosing it." As he turned around to face the school grounds Paulette saw his eyes were red from crying.  
"Was it you?"  
"No, why would I be crying, my parents aren't dead."  
"I know what happened to you over the summer, I know what you are."  
"What do you know about me?"  
"I know that you're a-a death eater and I know that you don't want to be one. I've known you since we were kids, I should know."  
"You stayed with us for two months, what would you know?"  
"I know that only someone who was alone would remember how long someone beside their family stayed with them. What's wrong?"  
"He wants me to kill Dumbledore."  
"What?" Paulette gasped.  
"When my father was sent to Azkaban he ordered me to kill Dumbledore or he would kill me and my mother."  
"Draco," she walked closer. "What are you going to do?"  
"I have to kill Dumbledore."  
"I won't let you!"  
"If I don't I'll die!" he started to cry again.  
"We'll tell Dumbledore, we'll tell the ministry. We can get you and your mother under protection, just don't kill him." She walked over to him. He was crying harder. "Draco, you don't need to do what he tells you to do." Then Draco turned to her and held her face in his hand. Then he kissed her. She pushed him away after he let her go. "Why did you do that!?"  
"What ever it takes to get on your nerves." He said like in third year. She realized what he was really saying. She took a deep breath and took out her wand.  
"Obliviate." Then she turned and ran down the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Paulette, where have you been?" Harry asked.  
"No where, just out."

It was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party and Paulette was walking around the castle trying to forget that night in the astronomy tower.  
"I swore to protect you. I made the unbreakable vow." She heard Snape say.  
"I don't need protection." Draco said. "I was chosen for this. Out of all others me." He said I so proudly it made Paulette stop in her tracks. "And I won't fail him."  
"You're afraid, Draco. You're trying to conceal it but it's not working. Let me assist you."  
"No. I was chosen this is my moment." Paulette gasped, her cover was blown. They looked her way as she ran away. She ran to Gryffindor towers and was about to say the password when someone grabbed her from behind. "It's me." Draco said.  
"Let me go." She was facing him then.  
"You need to learn your charms better." She looked him in the eye.  
"It didn't work?"  
"No."  
"You know I have a boyfriend?"  
"Yes, and I don't care."  
"Well I love him, so get off." She pulled herself out of his grasp but he grabbed her arm. "Let go." She slapped him and ran into the Gryffindor common room. Seamus was sitting on the couch.  
"Paulette."  
"Hey." She forced a smile as she sat next to him. He kissed her and it didn't feel the same. Soon they were snogging and Seamus started kissing her neck. All she could think about was Draco, she loved Seamus but now she didn't know how she felt about Draco. Did she hate him or love him? Was her love for him like a friend or more? Then everyone started to come into from Slughorn's Christmas party. "I should go to bed." She got up and walked to the girl's dormitories.  
"How was the party?" Paulette asked Hermione.  
"Not to enjoyable. How was your night?" Paulette sat on her bed and started to cry.  
"I don't know how I feel about Seamus anymore."  
"Paulette, its okay. Sometimes people don't stay in love."  
"But I do love him, but I also love someone else. He kissed me when I went us to the Astronomy tower after the Quidditch game was over and then I thought I had used a good memory charm but he still remembers and he's loved me since third year," she looked at Hermione. "He said the same thing he said that day at the shrinking shack in the winter that day he kissed me in the Astronomy tower."

"Unbreakable vow, you're sure that's what Snape said?" Ron asked Harry.  
"Yeah." Harry replied.  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Paulette asked as she walked in.  
"I heard Snape talking to Draco the night of Slughorn's dinner party and he said he made the,"  
"Unbreakable vow."  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"I was there, they saw me and I ran."  
"Don't tell me Snape caught you." Ron said.  
"No,"  
"Good."  
"Draco did."  
"WHAT!"  
"Don't worry; he won't come near me anymore, hopefully."

"Voldamort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Remus was confirming with the two teenagers sitting across from him in the Weasley's living room.  
"Yes, we both heard Snape and Malfoy talking about an unbreakable vow." Harry said.  
"And he told me. He doesn't want to but he has no choice. He's just scared." Paulette said.  
"Snape is only pretending to help Draco." said Remus.  
"That's not what it sounded like." Harry said.  
"You two are blinded by hatred."  
"No I'm not." Paulette said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She bit her lip as she thought.  
"Paul," said Fred. "We got you something." George tossed her a small package.  
"I go by Paulette now, remember?" she opened the small box and found a pair of white Ballet shoes.  
"They never wear out, pretty handy with how much you dance." George said. Paulette thanked them and walked up to her room and put on her new ballet shoes. She stood up and did the five basic positions in ballet and then did three Fouettes on Pointe. They were perfect. She sat on her window seat and looked into the night. She looked out and then a ring of fire surrownded the Burrow and Bellatrix Lestrange was outside. Paulette ran out and followed Harry into the fields. As they ran she was set on helping Harry kill her even if that's not how it's supposed to happen, because Bellatrix was part of the reason Draco was now a death eater.  
"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix chanted. Soon Paulette was lost in the field and was looking around franticly. Soon she saw the tall grass move and she had her wand out.  
"Put it down, Paulette." Draco Malfoy walked out of the tall grass.  
"Draco." her breath was sucked from her lungs like when she first kissed Cedric.  
"My aunt would want me to kill you now," Paulette gasped that he would even think of killing her. "But I don't always listen to what my family tells me to do." He smirked.  
"Draco," that's all she could say. He came with them to attack her family and friends.  
"I had to make sure you would be safe from them." He walked closer and kissed her. She was in such shock she didn't do anything to stop him. Then footsteps came closer. "I'm sorry. Incarcerous." She was on the ground tied in rope unable to move her arms to free herself. Bellatrix came out.  
"Come Draco, it's time to leave." Then they were gone and Paulette heard an explosion.  
"Help! Help!" she yelled knowing that no one knew where she was.

**You can see who the dream couple is now. Please review, I love them, please.**


	2. is Draco the next slick git?

**Paulette is one troubled girl, she is the second scar, she is doesn't know if she loves her boyfriend or Draco Malfoy, and there's a war coming!  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it **_**ALL**_** but Paulette Harper.**

Paulette sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room crying when Harry came down with Ron looking like Luna, in the sense of dreamily going about, following him.  
"What's wrong with Ron?" she asked.  
"Love potion."  
"Oh," she wiped her tears.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She lied. Harry and Ron walked out. She continued crying. She didn't know what to do, she still loved Seamus but she _may_ love Draco. She cried herself to sleep on the couch. The next morning she got up and dressed before anyone else got up.  
"Paulette, get Ginny up. Ron's in the hospital wing." Hermione said. Paulette woke Ginny up and they went to see Ron. They sat next to his bed.  
"Where is he? Where is my Won-Won?" Lavender Brown asked as she ran to his bed. "Has he been asking for me?" she looked at Hermione and Paulette. "What are they doing here?"  
"I'm his sister, it may be by adoption but we're still family."  
"The question is what are you doing here?" Hermione said.  
"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavender said.  
"Hermione has been his friend for six years." Paulette said. "Much longer than you've even known him."  
"They haven't spoken in weeks and now she like now that he's all interesting." Lavender said insultingly.  
"He's been poisoned, you daft bimbo." Hermione said. "And for the record I have always found him interesting." Ron began to stir.  
"There, see, he senses my presence." Lavender said idiotically. "Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here." Paulette hissed at her.  
"_hermne._" It sounded like he said. "H-hermminee, Hermione." Lavender ran away crying.

Paulette was trotting around in her cat form when she saw Draco being followed by Harry. When she watched Draco she saw him go into a room and then when Harry got there the door was gone. She walked up to where the door had been after harry left and thought about what Draco might be doing in there, if he was looking at that cabinet again. Then the door appeared. She transformed into her human form and opened the door.  
"Hello?" she walked through the cluttered room. Then she saw Draco looking at that cabinet again. He closed the door and noticed a feather on his robe sleeve. Then he opened the cabinet and it was empty. Then he opened the cabinet again and Paulette saw the white bird, it was dead. Draco started to cry when Paulette accidentally knocked over something.  
"Who's there?" Draco yelled as he pulled out his wand. Quickly Paulette turned into a cat and hide under a chair. She held her breath. As he walked by dust flew off the chair and tickled her nose. Then she let out a small sneeze. She started to run under the tables and other objects she could fit under till she made it to the door and transformed into her human form as she ran out the door and down the hall till she made it to the stairs and ran to the third floor and stopped.  
"What are you running from?" Luna asked.  
"Nothing, just in a hurry." Paulette replied breathlessly. She walked back upstairs thinking that Draco would never suspect it was her in the room of requirement with him. As she walked up to the Gryffindor tower because it was getting late. She walked up the stairs and was thinking about what Draco was doing. She didn't notice that someone was following her. Then someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into one of the empty corridors.  
"Draco, what are you doing? Let me go."  
"I know it was you."  
"What?"  
"You were in the room of requirement earlier and saw the vanishing cabinet." His face was inches from hers. He had his wand at her throat.  
"I wasn't anywhere near there, I was on the third floor." She said feeling her heartbeat go faster.  
"You're lying."  
"Draco, I was on the third floor. And isn't this going against what you said in the field over Christmas break?" she asked looking Draco in the eye. He looked her in the eye as if he was searching for something. He lowered his wand and let her go. She ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

The next day Paulette was walking by an empty bird cage pacing in front of it when Draco walked by. He looked terrible and was walking faster than usual.  
"Draco, I" he walked away like he didn't notice her. "Draco?" then Harry ran by chasing Draco. "Harry?"  
"I can't talk right now." He yelled back at her as he ran. She leaned against the wall and shook her head. She opened her book and began to read. Then the sound of fighting came from the boy's lavatory, followed by Harry shouting a spell and the sound of someone getting thrown across the room. Soon Snape was running in and Paulette saw the water coming out of the bathroom. Harry ran out.  
"Harry, what happened?" he kept walking. "Harry, what happened to Draco?" she ran after him. "Talk to me."  
"He's hurt, that's all I'm telling you. This isn't your business." He said rudely.  
"I just wanted to know what happened." She stopped walking. She stood there, just stood there, and wished for him to be okay.

"Luck, where's Paulette?" Harry asked Ron as Slughorn left the hall.  
"I don't know. Try the hospital wing; she's been hanging out in that area reading."  
Paulette stood outside of the door to the hospital wing debating in her head if she should go see Draco or not. She paced to and from the door and she turned as she made her decision to see him.  
"Paulette." Harry said. Paulette gave a shrike.  
"Harry, don't scare me like that!"  
"We know how to get the memory from Slughorn." That made Paulette think.  
"That's it!" she said. "Sorry, um, yeah. But only a sip, any more and it won't end well." she handed Harry the vile of the liquid luck.

"Here's the rest back, Harry said you looked like you found a spell to revive the dead." Ron said as he handed her the rest of the liquid luck.  
"No, just a way for a friend to get better."  
"Who?"  
"No one." She started to run down the halls till she came to the doors of the hospital wing. She slowly walked inside and tip toed to Draco's bed and poured two drops into his cup of water as he slept. Then as he began to wake she hid behind the curtain that separated his bed and an empty on next to it. She heard him sit up for a minute, take a drink of water and go back to sleep. She turned into a cat and slipped out of the hospital wing. When she got out and transformed into human form she started to walk back to Gryffindor common room.  
"Get better soon, Draco." she walked into Gryffindor Common room and fell asleep on the couch.

The next night Paulette awoke from her long sleep and saw Seamus sitting in a chair off to the side of the room reading. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock.  
"Either I slept a really long time or a really short time because it's a minute after the time I fell asleep." Seamus laughed and sat next to Paulette.  
"You must have been tired to sleep for twenty-four hours." He said. Then Paul spaced out and saw Draco with Dumbledore in the astronomy tower looking like he was ready to kill.  
"Oh no,"  
"What, what did you see?"  
"Draco's going to kill Dumbledore."

**And now comes the end of my writing for the night, I am tired and need my sleep so I can pass school tomorrow. I hope you are enjoying this one because it is the last until the next movie comes out on DVD next year.**


	3. Death Eaters are forever

**So now we come to the end, or do we? I may have an ace up my sleeve and trick you all! Or I may just finish it like it does end.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros own it all but Paulette Harper.**

Paulette ran to the astronomy tower hoping she wouldn't be too late.  
"I was chosen." She could hear Draco.  
"Then I shall make it easier for you." Dumbledore said.  
"Expelliarmus!" Paulette ran up the rest of the way.  
"Draco, stop!" she pulled her wand out and had it pointed at Draco.  
"This isn't any of your business."  
"I won't let you kill him. Draco, you don't have to do this." She walked next to Draco and put her hand on his. "Give me your wand." Then Bellatrix Lestrange walked up the stairs with an army of death eaters.  
"Well, look what we have here. Well done, Draco." said Bellatrix.  
"Good evening Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore said.  
"Love to, Albus. But we're on a tight schedule." Bella said. "Do it." She hissed at Draco.  
"Draco, don't listen to her." Paulette said.  
"Ah, little Paul. You're all grown up."  
"My name is Paulette. Draco, you don't need to do what you don't want to do. You don't have to kill him."  
"Go on, Draco, kill him!" Bellatrix said.  
"No." Snape walked up the stairs.  
"Severus," Dumbledore said. "Please."  
"Avada kedavra." Paulette closed her eyes and turned her head. Then Bellatrix summoned the dark mark in the sky and they ran out of the tower.  
"No, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." she told herself. She ran down the stairs and out of the castle. She ran to Hagrid's house where they were. "Draco! You can't do this!" she pulled out her wand.  
"Paulette, go away." He said.  
"No, I thought you were better than this." She ran over to him.  
"Get away from here, they'll kill you."  
"I don't care. You can't do this."  
"I'm sorry. You have to go now." He pushed her towered the castle and she kept looking back at him as she stumbled up to the castle. She came to the courtyard were everyone was and raised their wands.

"I've never realized how beautiful this place is." Harry said to Hermione as they looked out from the astronomy tower. Paulette walked up the stairs with her broom. "What's with the broom?" Harry asked her.  
"I'm going." She said as she walked over to the railing. "He's not in this alone, and he needs me."  
"What are you talking about?" Paulette mounded her broom.  
"I'm leaving." She started flying slowly out of the astronomy tower.  
"Paulette, you can't go. This is the worst possible time to leave." Hermione yelled after her.  
"Paulette, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Ron yelled after her.  
"I can't tell you." And with that she zoomed off. Flying over towns and through clouds till a white mansion came into view. She landed outside of it and then a shrill high pitched squeal went off and death eaters appeared all around her.  
"Stupefy!" Bellatrix Lestrange said. Paulette dodged the spell and a death eater behind her was hit.  
"Don't attack me; I'm here to join you." Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the Malfoy Manor. She was pulled into a small room and then Bellatrix left the room and locked the door. Paulette looked around the room. There was a small dirty blanket on the hard stone floor and a poor excuse for a pillow. Then Bellatrix came back in and pulled her out. She was pulled down long white halls filled with portraits of, what Paulette could guess, Malfoy ancestors.  
"He's waiting, better hope he'll spare you." She was pushed into a big room that looked like a study and standing by a fire place was the Dark Lord himself.  
"We meet again, Paulette." He said darkly. "Why have you come here? It would be certain death."  
"I want to be a death eater." She said dryly.  
"Why would I let a mud-"  
"I'm from pure blood descent, my parents were blood traitors and chose muggles for my godparents. That's the only connection to muggle blood I have." She interrupted.  
"Well, how will I know you won't join your mud blood friends at the last minute?"  
"What mud blood friends? I was using them for information, but they never told me anything useful, they didn't trust me as they did each other." She said hiding her pain very well.  
"Very well then, what reasons do I have to let you join? You're just a small pathetic student."  
"I'm an animagus; I can make a good spy. And I can see the future; I can help you plan attacks before they can plan one on you."

"Why did you do this?" Draco asked as he entered the room Paulette was sent to after she was given the dark mark.  
"I have to be with you, I thought you would understand." She was rubbing her forearm where the mark was stinging.  
"Are you okay?" he said as he walked over to her.  
"Yeah, it just stings a little, that's all." She said. Draco's face was inches from hers.  
"You shouldn't have done this. It's too dangerous."  
"But I love you. I would face a thousand dementores if it meant being with you."  
"I love you too, but this isn't what you should be doing just to be with me." Paulette looked away from him feeling like he wasn't happy to be with her. As she looked away she saw what room she was in. it was Draco's. There was a large green and silver four post bed and white night stand next to it.  
"You act like you don't really love me; I thought you would be happy to see me." She said.  
"I am happy to see you." He said as she looked at him again. "I just wish it could be under different circumstances." He kissed her. She held onto her shamrock necklace that was around her neck and pulled it off. Draco picked her up and carried her over to the bed as they kissed.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you, too."

**Yes that is the end. Or is it? You'll have to wait like all good things it will take time, but like all **_**PERFECT**_** things you have to wait **_**LONGER**_** then I usually make you wait.**


	4. Epilodge: The End

**See I had a trick up my sleeve! And this is seriously the last chapter in this fanfiction. I know, I know, it's sad but true. We need to let go till I can write the next one. I'll still be writing others just not this series.  
Disclaimer: Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling own Harry Potter.**

Paulette was walking out of the dark lords study and was walking back to her and Draco's room when Bellatrix started walking towered her.  
"What do you want, Bellatrix?" she said in a monotone.  
"You're distracting Draco, we almost failed the last mission because he was so distracted by you!"  
"I'm his fiancée, it's not my fault." Bellatrix pulled out her wand.  
"You're not what Draco needs."  
"How do you know what he needs? You're always out killing someone. You don't know Draco."  
"How could you think I don't know what's good for my nephew. I know he doesn't need a wand twirling whore like you." Paulette walked up to Bella and punched her hearing a satisfying crunch.  
"Look in the mirror." With that she walked away to her and Draco's room. She sat down in a chair and held her head in her hands. Then Draco walked in.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired." She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Are you sure, you've been 'tired' for a few days now."  
"Shut up Draco, I'm fine."

Late that night as Draco slept in bed Paulette got up and pulled on a tee shirt and jeans and grabbed her broom. Then she walked over to Draco's side of the bed and kissed his cheek.  
"Good bye my love," She said as she opened the large window and walked onto the balcony and mounted her broom. "I hope you can love me after this." She flew off and didn't look back. She flew passed fields and lakes until she came to a familiar house. She landed at the edge of the field and got off her broom. A red headed boy ran out and looked at her with surprise.  
"Paulette!" he started to walk over. Paulette hid her left arm behind her back so not to show her dark mark or engagement ring.  
"Ron." Then Harry and Hermione walked out of the house. "You need to know something."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I'll tell you but you need to promise that you won't get mad at me or yell."  
"Why would I?" then he saw Paulette's arm as she dropped it from behind her back. "You're a Death Eater!"  
"Ron, just hear me out,"  
"No, you're a follower of you-know-who! That's why you left!"  
"I ran away because,"  
"Because what? You came to your senses after it was too late? Because you were tired of killing people?"  
"No, I was being stupid and,"  
"And I don't care, go back to where ever it is you live now."  
"I didn't go for me, I went for Draco and,"  
"For that stuck up prick? Are you serious? I thought you were better than that."  
"Ron, let her finish." Hermione said from behind him.  
"No, we don't need her." He was turning around to walk back inside.  
"I didn't run away from them for myself."  
"Yeah, you did it so they could follow you."  
"They don't know I'm gone."  
"Like I care. Piss off."  
"I'm pregnant."  
**I know, I know, why is she pregnant? Haven't you all taken health class? Just messing with you.  
Thanks to my Beta Rain On Leaves, a good friend and awsome Beta.**


End file.
